My Forbidden Love
by Saya Nightray
Summary: Este One es por el cumpleaños de Masato


**Sumiko:** Los Personajes de Uta no me pertenecen en este mundo, tal vez en un mundo paralelo si Muhahahahaha,

**Voz Interna de** **Sumiko:** Naaaa, eso nunca ocurrirá, ni en tus sueños

**Sumiko:** Pero que Cruel TwT

Este One Shot se lo quiero dedicar a Amitew te e agarrado mucho cariño A mi Hermana Alisse Miqeila que siempre está para apoyarme y no puedo olvidar a los lectores así que esto va para ustedes!

**My Forbidden Love**

Masato se encontraba en la biblioteca de la academia muy tranquilo sin problema ninguno o eso es lo que el aparentaba el, pero su cabeza se encontraba en otra parte, sumergida en sus recuerdos.

Pensamiento de Masato

Todavía me acuerdo esa vez en la fiesta de gala en la que conocí a Jinguji, ese mismo día tuve una discusión con mi padre por no querer ir a esa fiesta, pero al final tuve que ir, puesto a que fui obligado a eso. Pero de cierta manera se lo agradezco, gracias a él, pude conocer a Jinguji… Y gracias a los años que llevamos conociéndonos y siendo amigos a nuestra manera.

¿Amigos? ¿Esa es la palabra que nos representaba? No, no creo que los amigos, se besen, se abrasen, estén contigo cuando menos lo esperes, te consuelen y sobre todo; te hayan visto llorar y seguir tus sueños… Pero entonces, ¿Qué somos Ren y yo?"

Fin del Pensamiento de Masato

Haruka se dio cuenta en que Masato no se encontraba en buen estado, había deducido bien para ser tan pequeña.

Hijirikawa-San ¿Qué le sucede?- Pregunto.-

¿Eh?- Masato volvió a la realidad.-

Hijirikawa-San ¿Ud. Se encuentra bien?- Volvió a preguntar la peli rosa.-

Si, solo me encontraba pensando Nanami.- Le respondió.-

Si te sientes mal por favor dime, para ayudarte.- Le expreso con un poco de preocupación.- Que no se te olvide que somos amigos.- Le volvió a decir con una sonrisa.-

Claro, Nanami-san, yo me retiro.- Le dijo Hijirikawa haciendo una reverencia y retirándose a su habitación.-

Para ese entonces, el camino para Masato fue largo, de la biblioteca a su habitación, hundido en sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho en sus recuerdos y cuando llego a su puerta, se detuvo suspirando.

Jinguji llegue.- Fue lo único que dijo, y sin mirar al nombrado.-

Hijirikawa.- Dio a entender que él se encontraba hay. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que el peli azul rompió el silencio-

Estas tranquilo hoy Ren, es raro que no te andes haciendo el Don Juan con cualquier chica que este a tu alcance.- Dijo Masato con cierto deje de celos en su voz.-

Sabes que puedo tener a cualquiera a mis pies al igual que tu, Masato. Pero sabes muy bien que te prefiero a ti que a cualquier mujer.- Dijo el rubio, abrazandolo por atrás.- Y tu más que nadie sabe, que he tenido ofertas que tintan a cualquiera, pero las rechazo para estar contigo, yo no soy un cualquiera Masato.- Paro su declaración, para girar a ese que tenía en sus brazos-

R-Ren.- El peli azul se encontraba al borde del llanto.-¿Tu de verdad me amas? - Fue lo único que pudo articular su mente y su cuerdas vocales.-

Hijirikawa Masato, si tengo que decírtelo cada día te lo diré, yo, Jinguji Ren, solo te amo a ti, Hijirikawa Masato.- Dijo el rubio mirándolo a los ojos y haciendo énfasis en algunas palabras; que en este caso habían sido "Yo", "Te amo", "Hijirikawa Masato"-

Y-yo… ¡Te amo!- Masato dijo lo que sentía hacia el Ren con todo su corazón y cerrando los ojos muy fuertemente y dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.-

Ren no necesito más para abrazarlo, con todas su fuerzas y llevando su cabeza a su pecho, acariciando su espalda con una mano y la otra su cabellera azul.

Tranquilo my forbidden love, yo siempre estaré a tu lado sin importarme nada, nunca te dejare ir.- Ren lo guio a su cama y lo recostó delicadamente.-

T-tu… N-no pensaras…- No pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por el rubio.-

No, Masato, solo quiero disfrutar un tiempo a tu lado.- Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del fino muchachos debajo del rubio.-

Ren, sin duda tú tienes el don de la palabra.- Dijo jalando al Masato halándolo y tumbándolo a su lado.-

Je, eso lo decidirás tú, ¿sabes? hoy cuando salí de clases y viene a la habitación me puse a recordar cuando éramos más pequeños, cuando nos conocimos esa fiesta de gala, en la que tú tenías una mirada distraída y triste.- El rubio, hiso una pausa para mirar el rostro de su acompañante, y ver que tenía un leve tono rojo en su rostro, sonrió al verlo tan adorable.-

¿ Y qué pensaste?- Pregunto Masato.-

Bueno que desde ese momento serias mío, y te cuidaría sin importarme nada ni nadie, que estarías a mi lado y serias lo más preciado para mi.- Le respondió Ren dándole un beso en la mejilla.-

Jinguji…- No dijo más, pues Masato no sabía que responderle.-

Mira que el tiempo pasa volando, cuando estoy a tu lado, ¿dormimos esta noche juntos?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.-

Es inapropiado, pero ya que mi padre no me está viendo.- Le restó importancia y se acomodó dándole la espalda, el cual Ren sonrió y abrazo protectoramente.-

Buenas noche Masa-chan- Dijo Ren en un susurro a su oídio, pero cuando se dio cuenta, este ya se encontraba profundamente dormido.-

Ren…- Un suspiro salió de sus labios entre sueños.- Te… Amo…- Y Una declaración tambien

Y yo mi my forbidden love Te amo, quédate a mi lado y no me dejes.- Un Beso en la mejilla y con una sonrisa en el rostro se durmió a su lado, teniendo el mismo sueño.-

Fin

Aclaro este One Shot me vino de un deseo mío, quería cumplir esto mismo que plante en este One con una persona muy especial para mí, pero como no se dio no me quedo de otra que, quedarme con las ilusiones, pero al menos las ilusiones las puedo plantar en palabras y esperar que a otras y otros les guste mi One.

Sumiko Manda Muchos abrazos de Oso y Besos :D Sumiko Fuera XD

**El Primer Requisito a la inmortalidad es la muerte **


End file.
